Tout a une fin sauf les légendes
by The story of a rabbit
Summary: Il arrive un moment dans la vie où il faut faire un choix. Elle l'a fait. Et elle fera tout pour l'atteindre. Quitte à s'allier avec son pire ennemi, à tuer et à sacrifier, à se faire souffrir. Suite à ses actions, elle deviendra un modèle pour tous. Mais à quel prix ? Son choix est de renverser la Marine. Voici l'histoire d'une légende, l'histoire de Lily Bolt.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

**Après une longue, très longue, très très longue, extrêmement longue, interminablement longue, extraintermina... ok j'arrête -' Bref, après une longue hésitation (qui dure quand même depuis plusieurs mois), je me décide enfin : je vais mettre cette fiction en ligne. En fait, je voulais attendre d'en être au moins au chapitre 5 sur mon ordi mais c'est impossible donc je la poste. Tout comme mon autre fiction, je n'ai pas DU TOUT un rythme de publication régulier. Mais je vais bosser sur cette fic' avec un acharnement incroyable pour essayer - je dis bien _essayer_ - de poster au moins un chapitre par mois. Je suis désolée mais oui, c'est très compliqué pour moi, je travaille beaucoup car j'ai beaucoup de lacunes donc je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire mais je vais me donner du temps, promis ! :) **

**Sinon je n'ai rien d'autre à dire je crois à part que le rating changera (c'est une certitude) au cours de l'histoire, que c'est une fiction qui se finit mal (enfin moi je trouve que c'est la meilleure fin qui puisse y avoir mais après tout dépend du point de vue) et aussi que je n'abandonnerais JAMAIS cette fic'.**

**'Fin bref, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><em>Tout a une fin sauf les légendes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

- BOULEVERSEMENTS -

* * *

><p>Lorsque son réveil sonna, Lily se réveilla de suite, histoire de ne pas faire attendre sa meilleure amie devant la porte pendant 40 heures mais juste 2. Elle déjeuna, prit une douche, se prépara pour aller au Lycée. Elle enfila ses chaussures, au final, elle avait un long pull blanc pailleté de deux tailles au-dessus de la sienne, un legging noir et des bottines marron avec quelques centimètres de talon avec une ceinture où elle pouvait accrocher quelques armes.<p>

Lily est une lycéenne âgée de 16 ans. Elle a de longs cheveux rouges et des yeux noirs, elle mesure 1,70 mètre.

C'est l'une de ses tenues préférées, en effet, elle aime se sentir à l'aise et pouvoir se battre dans les vêtements qu'elle porte. Se battre ? Et bien oui, se battre, c'est un endroit à risques où elle vit, même lorsqu'elle va au Lycée, Lily habite dans la zone de non-droits de l'archipel des Saboady, sur la route de Grand Line !

Elle sortit de chez elle en criant au passage : « à ce soir, 17 heures 30 ! » puis couru dans l'allée qui menait à la sortie de son pavillon. Comme d'habitude, Laura, sa meilleure amie, l'attendait déjà depuis un bon bout de temps.

Elles arrivèrent au Lycée Lhoriacy puis montèrent en cours. Leur professeur d'histoire leur rendit des contrôles, celui de Lily fût plus ou moins satisfaisant. En effet, Lily n'est pas la meilleure élève qui soit mais elle défend ses idées à tout prix, ce qui, par conséquent, l'entraîne parfois faire un petit séjour chez la principale pour « insulte le professeur », « devient trop insupportable en cours », « contredit le professeur », « refuse de se plier aux exigences du professeur », …

Bref, aujourd'hui est une magnifique journée, … ou presque … à la pause de 15 heures, tout bascula. Laura avoua à Lily qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard : elle serait pirate. Le père de Lily étant Marine, il lui avait tellement raconté de choses fausses et méchantes sur ceux-ci qu'elle lui fit part de son avis :

« _ **Mais, c'est de la folie ! Tu ne peux pas, enfin si tu peux, mais c'est extrêmement risqué ! Tu te rends compte de..**

_ **LILY ! Laisse moi parler avant de critiquer !**, cria Laura, **tous les pirates ne sont pas comme te le racontes ton père ! Ils ne sont pas tous cruels et..**

_ **Pas tous cruels !?**, fit Lily incrédule, **c'est faux ! En plus, ils ne prennent jamais de femmes dans leur équipage. Et s'ils en prennent, c'est pour les violer !**

_ **Lily, … calmes-toi, regarde, Monkey D. Luffy, a bien deux filles dans son équipage. Et il ne les viole pas !**, essaya de la convaincre Laura.

_ **… peut-être, et encore, on a pas des informations exactes … mais de toutes façon, il est le seul ! Et puis, …**

_ **Et puis quoi ?! Les pirates Kuja, ce sont toutes des filles !**

_ **Et puis tu es trop, beaucoup trop faible !**, lui fit remarquer Lily.

_ **Je m'entraînerais !**, rétorqua Laura.

_ **Ça ne suffira jamais ! Tu feras quoi quand tu seras pirates ?! Hein ?! T'affronteras Buggy et tu mourras ? Et encore, Buggy c'est le plus..**

_ **LA FERME LILY ! Ton père te fais du bourrage de crâne ! Lorsqu'on est pirate, on est libre !**

_ **Pff !**, fit Lily sûre d'elle, **on est libre, on est libre, on est libre et on meurt ouais !**

_ **Mais non bordel ! Je serais forte !**, commença à craquer Laura.

_ **Mais oui, bien sûr !**, répliqua Lily ironiquement mais méchamment, **tu seras jamais assez forte !**

_ **Comment ça jamais assez forte !?**

_ **Ben oui jamais assez forte !**

_ **Tu veux te battre ?!**, rétorqua Laura.

_ **Ouais et tu vas voir que t'es pas assez forte !** »

Elles commencèrent alors à se battre, Laura portait toujours des shurikens sur elle tandis que Lily ne se séparait jamais de sa dague et de ses petites fléchettes. Car ici, la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée savent se battre un minimum étant donné qu'ils sont dans la zone de non droits.

Tout d'abord, elles entreprirent de se tourner autour pour savoir laquelle des deux allait attaquer la première. Sans prévenir, Lily fonça sur Laura mais pas directement sur elle, elle la rasa à une vitesse surprenante tout en laissant ses longs cheveux rouges faire une trace dans l'air tel le feu sur son côté gauche, sortant sa dague en même temps, elle déposa une longue fissure assez profonde dans le haut de la cuisse de Laura.

Celle-ci retint un cri de douleur mais ne flancha pas pour autant, elle se reprit, pivota sur sa jambe valide pour se retrouver face à face avec Lily. Elle s'éloigna un peu de celle-ci et entreprit de lui envoyer ses shurikens sur ses points vitaux. La fille du Marine esquiva sans difficulté les shurikens et fonça sur Laura , se rapprochant trop d'elle pour qu'elle puisse esquiver ses fléchettes.

Elle les lui envoya de façon à ce qu'elles atteignent les nerfs pour la paralyser. Profitant de l'occasion, Laura lui envoya 5 shurikens, un dans chaque bras, un dans le ventre et les deux derniers visaient la tête. Toutes les fléchettes et les shurikens atteignirent leurs objectif hormis les deux shurikens qui visaient la tête de Lily car celle-ci les esquiva par réflexe de justesse.

Les deux jeunes filles reprirent leurs distances ainsi que leur souffle, elle étaient toutes deux blessées et épuisées par leur perte de sang. Lily, qui fut plus rapide à se reprendre, sortit sa dague et se précipita sur Laura, la rousse (Lily car Laura est brune) lui trancha le ventre et Laura s'écroula pour finir à genoux par terre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les pions rappliquèrent ainsi que la quasi totalité des élèves du Lycée. Les deux jeunes filles furent emmenées à l'infirmerie. Une fois soignées, elles se rendirent, contre leur gré, chez la principale qui appela leur parents et les renvoya pendant 3 jours.

Arrivée chez elle, Lily se prit une claque de la part de sa mère et se fit sévèrement engueulée par ses deux parents. Deux jours plus tard, estimant que sa fille s'était calmée, la mère de Lily vint la voir dans sa chambre pour une conversation qu'elle disait « très importante ». Ce fut Lily qui prit la parole la première :

« _ **Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé au Lycée, maman, … je, … je ne voulais pas, je … elle … on s'est disputées comme jamais, et …**

_ **Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave. Mais ce n'est pas à propos de ça que je suis venue**, lui dit sa mère.

_ **?**, fit Lily un peu perdue.

_ **Tu sais Lyria**, …, commença sa mère qui ne l'appelais quasiment jamais de la sorte et lorsque c'est le cas ce n'est pas bon signe, **tu es grande et, …**, prenant soin de choisir ses mots, sa mère continua : **et tu as le droit de savoir. Tu … tu n'es pas la fille biologique de Jean** ».

La mère de Lily termina sa phrase d'une traite, comme si elle voulait se débarrasser d'un poids. Alors que sa fille ne disait pas un mot, elle continua :

« _ **La vérité, … c'est que je t'ai eut avec un autre homme**. **»**

Alors là, pour le coup, Lily avait complètement oublié son engueulade avec Laura ainsi que le fait qu'elle soit renvoyée. En fait, elle avait tout oublié, son regard s'était figé et dans sa tête défilait en boucle la même phrase : « papa n'est pas mon père ». Au bout d'une dizaine de fois, comme un calcul qu'on ne comprend pas, elle fit tilt. Et son cerveau sembla se reconnecter, analysant la situation : elle vivait avec son père depuis toujours et il ne lui semblait pas qu'il ne l'aime pas ou qu'il la rejette ou quoi que ce soit.

**« **_ **M..mais, … ça ne fait … rien puisque de toute façon vous m'aimez quand même …**, essaya de se réconforter Lily.

_ **…**

_ **Hein maman ?!**, demanda apeurée Lily par la non-réaction de sa mère, **vous m'aimez … nan ?**, elle termina sa question si bas que sa mère n'a pas dû l'entendre, elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais se retenait de pleurer.

**_ Ton père et ton frère oui !**, lui répondit sa mère presque avec haine, **mais pas moi, tu es une erreur !** ».

Ce coup-ci, c'est seulement la fin de la phrase qui resta en écho dans sa tête : « tu es une erreur ! » Lily pleura et marmonna des petits « pourquoi ? » puis, se reprenant, elle se demanda alors comment elle avait fait pour aimer une personne aussi ignoble. Hors d'elle, elle se leva et cria sur sa mère :

« _ **T'AVAIS 33 ANS ! TU SAIS CE QUE TU FAIS A 33 ANS ! Et puis t'avais qu'à avorter ! Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisit de vivre !** ».

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle voulait juste sortir, partir de cette maison qui puait l'hypocrisie, surtout devant la non réaction de sa mère face à sa dernière phrase.

Elle descendit en quatrième vitesse les escaliers, prit son manteau et l'enfila tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, en même temps, il était tard et on était en hiver. Elle lança juste au passage « je vais chez Maryne, ne m'attendez pas » pour répondre à la question silencieuse de son père et son frère. Elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Mais son père, pas dupe avait remarqué les larmes de crocodile qui roulaient sur les joues de sa fille.

« _ **Lily !, Lily !** ».

La dénommée Lily s'arrêta puis se retourna pour enfin se retrouver devant son père. Il l'avait rattrapé après qu'il ait demandé à sa femme ce qui arrivait à la rousse. Sans dire un mot, il la prit par les épaules et lui demanda simplement :

_ **Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?** ».

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se défit de l'emprise de son père presque avec violence sans un mot et continua son chemin. Sa réponse était on ne peut plus claire : c'était non. Mais ce fût sans compter sur son père qui la rattrapa tout en laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il prit la parole d'une faible voix :

« _ **Lyria …** »

Lily se raidie, puis s'arrêta, choquée. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il l'appelait de la sorte. Ça lui faisait un choc, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Sans attendre que sa fille se retourne ou esquisse le moindre mouvement, le père continua d'une voix légèrement plus assurée :

« _ **Quand j'ai connu ta mère, elle t'avait déjà, tu étais minuscule, et je me rappelle que lorsque je t'avais vue ce jour là, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grave si tu n'étais pas ma propre fille et que je t'aimerais tout de même autant. Et, comme tu as pu le remarquer depuis quelques années déjà, je t'ai aimé, je t'ai toujours soutenue, j'ai toujours prit soin de toi et ce sera ainsi pendant encore tout le reste de ta vie, quoi que tu fasses, je serais toujours là. Tu es ma fille !** ».

La rousse laissa échapper quelques larmes, elle avait comme de l'électricité qui parcourait tout son corps et elle avait l'impression que son cœur était en surchauffe tant il battait vite et émettait une chaleur de réconfort. Elle se jeta sur son père :

« _ **Papa !, merci, merci, moi aussi je t'aime, mais je la haie ! Je haie Lisa !** (Lisa est le nom de sa mère). J**je ne veux plus retourner à la maison !, je ne veux plus jamais y revenir !, je ne veux plus jamais la revoir ! Tu diras aussi à mon frère que l'aime très fort** ».

Ne laissant pas une seule seconde à son père pour réagir, elle se retourna, laissant quelque gouttes d'eau salées volées pendant qu'elle se détournait ; et continua son trajet pour aller chez son amie en courant. Elle entendait son père lui courir après mais elle avait déjà prit de l'avance et ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise de retourner à la maison.

Puis, au lieu d'entendre les bruits de pas de son père, la jeune rousse entendit le bruit de freins d'une voiture sur une route mouillée puis un cri. Apeurée, elle se retourna, elle fut immédiatement prise de vertiges et, sans s'en rendre compte se dirigea en courant, pleurant et criant sur le lieu de l'accident où elle y découvrit son père ou plus exactement le cadavre de son père.

Elle le secoua mais il n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Le conducteur de la voiture sortit de celle-ci et essaya de calmer la jeune fille. Il avait appeler l'ambulance auparavant. La rousse entendait des sons flous autour d'elle, des sons d'ambulance mais ils paraissaient lointains, comme étouffés. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Elle sentit des personnes lui prendre les bras pour la détacher de son père. Elle vit ensuite d'autres hommes avec un brancard. Elle voyait tout mais n'entendait rien. Elle commença alors à crier sur les hommes qui emmenaient son père. Sa vision devint encore plus floue, il y avait encore les sons de l'ambulance qui faiblissaient encore et encore et des hommes en second plan, elle ne savait pas où était le ciel, où était le sol ni plus rien, elle n'avait plus aucun repères. Les ambulanciers la transportèrent dans leur camion. Puis elle ne vit plus rien et n'entendit plus rien.

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, elle avait mal à la tête et ne connaissait pas le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle l'observa alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des images qui défilaient dans sa tête de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle se prit alors sa tête dans ses mains et tenta de se lever mais, trop peu concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'écroula de son lit ce qui accentua encore plus son mal de tête. Elle commença à crier et pleurer. Ce coup-ci, elle entendait parfaitement tous les bruits aux alentours. Des infirmières accoururent et essayèrent de la calmer.

Après un temps interminable, elle se calma enfin et demanda à voir son père, espérant que tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille fût un cauchemar. Malheureusement, un grand homme barbu arriva et lui dit que son père était bel et bien décédé. Lily, qui s'y attendait fut abattue plus que jamais et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Le plus dur, est qu'en fait elle se sentait coupable de la mort de son père, ce qui lui remit le moral bien en dessous de zéro.

Elle sortit de l'hôpital dans lequel elle se trouvait pour aller chez elle, dans le but de prendre ses affaires et voir son frère.

Apparemment, Lily ne fut pas la bienvenue car le reste de sa famille a dû apprendre la mort de Jean puisque, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle se prit deux claques de la part de Lisa ainsi qu'une obligation de rester dans sa chambre pendant deux jours.

La jeune fille ignora magistralement sa mère et alla voir son frère, le serra dans ses bras pour le consoler de la mort de leur père, lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée, qu'il fasse ce qu'il lui plaît de sa vie et surtout qu'il soit heureux. Puis elle monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et partir.

Lily prit son sac de Lycée dans lequel elle glissa des vêtements, quelques livres et un cadre de son père, son frère et elle. En redescendant, elle y rajouta de la nourriture et de l'eau, elle enfila son manteau, prit de l'argent et ses armes puis sortit de la maison sans un regard derrière elle.

Lily s'enfonça dans la zone de non-droits, cherchant un hôtel ou un bar. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva une taverne qui avait l'air accueillante.

Elle s'y engouffra, expliqua à la femme qui tenait la taverne la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle trouva cette femme particulièrement gentille et lui demande si celle-ci pouvait la loger quelques temps. Elle s'appelait Shakky. Quant à son bar, il s'intitulait le « _Shakky' s escroquerie bar_ ». Shakky accepta la demande de séjour de la jeune fille par le plus grand des miracles d'après cette dernière. En échange, Lily avait accepté de travailler un peu, ce qu'elle avait accepté bien sûr.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Lily observait avec grande attention la taverne, elle remarque un vieil homme accoudé au bar. Il était assez grand, une carrure imposante, des lunettes, des longs cheveux blancs-gris ondulés, une cicatrice traversant l'œil droit et une petite barbe indéfinissable ainsi qu' un sourire collé au visage.

Pendant que Lily le détaillait, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il faisait de même. Évidemment, elle le reconnu immédiatement. C'était Silvers Rayleigh, le seigneur des ténèbres !

Il prit la parole et lui demanda son nom. La jeune fille, surprise qu'une légende s'intéresse à elle répondit hésitante :

« _ **Lily, je m'appelle Lily Bolt**.

_ **Bolt ? C'est le nom de ta mère ?**, me demanda-t-il intrigué.

_ **Euh... non, le nom de ma mère c'est Jocker**, lui répondit Lily surprise par la question.

_ **Hum hum, je vois, … qui est ton père ?**

_ **C'était un contre-amiral de la Marine, Jean Bolt**, lui apprit-elle avec peine dans sa voix et presque les larmes aux yeux ainsi que son visage qui se fermait de plus en plus. **Êtes-vous bien Silvers Rayleigh le seigneur des ténèbres et vous Madame Shakky ?**, demanda la jeune fille aux deux adultes présents dans la salle.

_ **Oui, c'est bien nous**, répondit la femme avec un sourire. **Je me souviens de ton père, il venait souvent au bar il y a plusieurs années** ».

Ne voulant pas parler de son père, Lily ne répondit pas à la question et demanda à la place si elle pouvait déposer ses affaires. Shakky lui autorisa d'un hochement de tête.

« _ **Lily ?**

_ **Oui Madame Shakky ?**, demanda la dénommée Lily.

_ **Tu peux m'appeler Shakky tout cour tu sais, **lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant**. Quel âge as-tu ?**

_ **16 ans pourquoi ?**, questionna Lily naïvement.

_ **Tu ne vas pas au Lycée ?**

Encore une chose qu'elle voulait oublier... qu'elle avait d'ailleurs oublié... Elle essaya de changer de sujet en tentant un « Heu... c'est-à-dire que... c'est compliqué... ». Ce qui fût un échec cuisant à partir du moment où Shakky lui répliqua qu'elle avait tout son temps.

Lily déposa alors ses affaires puis s'installa sur une chaise au comptoir et raconta à Shakky et Rayleigh tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« _ **Je vois mais ce n'est tout de même pas très raisonnable de ta part de sécher les cours**, lui dit Shakky.

_ **Oui je sais mais de toute façon j'arrête le Lycée.**

_ **Ah d'accord...**, ce furent les seuls mots que Shakky prononça.

_ **Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?**, le questionna Rayleigh, **et qui est ton père ?**

_ **Je ne sais pas qui est mon père**, lui apprit-elle.

_ **Et pourrais-tu aller poser la question à ta mère ?**, demanda Rayleigh.

_ **Oui, j'y vais de suite. Shakky ?, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une cigarette s'il te plaît ?**, demanda l'adolescente voyant que Shakky était en train de fumer. »

Shakky lui en donna une puis une autre sur la demande de la jeune rousse ainsi que du feu. Lily traîna un peu devant son Lycée, histoire de dire au revoir à ses amies. Elle vis Maryne et Laura et se dirigea vers Maryne.

« _ **Lily ! Tu aurais au moins pu revenir ! Je m'inquiétais moi !**, lui dit celle-ci.

_ **Désolée... Tu vas bien ?**, s'excusa la rousse.

_ **Oui et toi ? Tu fumes ?**, l'interrogea Maryne.

_ **Ouais depuis quelques minutes seulement. Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde chelou ?**, demanda Lily.

_ **C'est Laura, elle a monté tout le Lycée contre toi...**, lui apprit Maryne.

_ **Pff ! De toute façon, je n'y retourne pas !**, s'exclama Lily.

_ **Comment ça t'y retourne pas ?**, lui demanda Maryne stupéfaite ».

Pour changer de sujet, la rousse dit simplement qu'elle a rencontré Silvers Rayleigh le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce qui eut son effet puisque Maryne s'exclama en lui posant un questionnaire digne de celui d'un agent de la Marine qui interroge un suspect.

Après avoir fait ses adieux à Maryne, Lily se dirigea vers chez elle où elle fût accueillie par un « Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? » de la part de sa mère. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à un « Oh ma chérie ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! J'étais tellement inquiète ! » mais à au moins un minimum quoi... enfin bref...

« _ **Qui est mon père ?** ».

Sa mère grogna puis lui répondit. La rousse pâlit en entendant son nom. Pour cause, son père est un pirate ! Et elle haïssait les pirates.

« _ **Il le sait ? Jean le savait ?**

_ **Non, oui** ».

La discussion fût vite terminée et elle alla traîner dans la zone de non-droits, tout en fumant la deuxième cigarette que Shakky lui avait donné. Elle finit par rentrer au « _Shakky' s escroquerie bar_ » avec une mine qui faisait peur à voir.

« _ **Alors ça va ?**, questionna le vieux.

_ **Bof...**, lui répondit la rousse.

_ **Qui est ton père alors ?**, demanda Rayleigh ».

Lily lui dit le nom du pirate et... il explosa de rire, ce que la jeune fille ne comprit pas du tout.

« _ **Tu dois être un peu perdue Lily, c'est normal, ne t'inquiètes pas...**, essaya de la réconforter Shakky.

_ **Je vais faire un tour, Shakky, je pourrais avoir une dizaine de cigarettes s'il te plaît ?**, dit simplement Lily en lui tendant quelques berrys ».

Shakky lui tendit la dizaine de cigarettes avec un briquet et ajouta, comme pour elle-même « Vas-y mollo quand même... ». Puis Lily s'en alla.

Cela fait depuis deux jours que la rousse traînait dans la zone de non-droits donc elle se battait à longueur de journée car elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de provoquer la quasi-totalité des gens qu'elle croisait pour passer ses nerfs.

Ces deux jours ont permis à Lily de prendre une grande décision : celle de s'engager dans la Marine. Pour cela, elle demanda à Rayleigh de l'entraîner. Ce qu'il accepta au plus grand bonheur de la rousse mais aussi de Rayleigh qui n'allait plus être obligé de dépenser tout son argent dans des boissons alcoolisées pour tuer le temps qui passait trop lentement à son goût.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'était le prologue :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! <strong>

**Ah oui et juste une petite chose, je n'aime pas trop le prologue, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de descriptions psychologique et physique des personnages ainsi que les lieux donc il se peut que je réécrive le prologue. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça m'aidera beaucoup pour la suite ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction, voilà :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

**_Disclaimer :_ One Piece ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.**

* * *

><p><em>Tout a une fin sauf les légendes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE PREMIER<br>**

- CHANGEMENT DE VIE -

* * *

><p><em>4 ans plus tard...<em>

Comme tous les après-midi à bord de son navire de la Marine, Lily qui, maintenant âgée de dix-neuf ans s'entraînait. Elle visait le grade d'Amiral. Elle pouvait se le permettre ! Après tout, elle était déjà Contre-Amiral sur Grand Line depuis cinq mois. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout encore le niveau de Vice-Amiral... Bref, elle s'entraînait au tir lorsque son colonel vint lui annoncer une grande nouvelle :

« _ **Contre-Amiral Bolt ! Vous êtes dans le journal !**

_ **Ah bon ?**, s'étonna la jeune femme puis continua : **fais moi voir ça Martin !** »

L'homme prénommé Martin lui tendit le journal ouvert à la bonne page. Elle était si heureuse, Rayleigh pourra voir qu'elle était vivante et par la même occasion tout ses exploits !

Lily commença la lecture dans sa tête : « Marine depuis seulement trois ans et déjà des ravages ! » puis l'article affichait une photo d'elle. On pouvait voir ses longs cheveux rouges qui volaient, laissant une trace derrière elle - d'où son surnom de Dragon enflammé -, son uniforme de marine en parfait état alors qu'elle se battait contre un pirate dont on ne voyait qu'une partie de la tête et qui n'avait en rien l'air accueillant. Elle souriait, un sourire sadique qui permettait d'entrevoir ses dents blanches et alignées. Elle tenait son sabre dans sa main droite et le brandissait au dessus de sa tête. Le pirate, quant à lui, était salement amoché et avait une multitude de blessures sur son bout de visage.

L'article contenait ensuite un long texte racontant la carrière de la jeune femme.

« Il y a deux ans de cela, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans s'est engagée dans la Marine. Son nom ? Lily Bolt. Elle a déjà prouvé ses valeurs dans des dizaines d'expéditions, toutes réussies avec un succès et une organisation déconcertante. De plus, en trois ans, la jeune fille a mûrit et est devenue une jeune femme prête à tout pour arrêter les pirates.

Mais revenons à ses exploits, ils sont dû à ses capacités hors du commun, que ce soit au corps-à-corps ou à distance. C'est donc grâce à ce petit dragon enflammé que la Marine a pu emprisonner de nombreux pirates et mettre plus de douze îles sous sa sécurité. Et tout ça en à peine deux mois ! […] »

Lorsque la jeune femme eut fini de lire l'article, elle prit la parole :

« _ **Hum,.. pas mal en effet mais il faut encore que je m'entraîne.**

_ **Si vous l'dîtes !,** lui répondit un de ses hommes. »

Puis elle retourna dans la salle d'entraînement.

_3 jours plus tard..._

« _ **Bulubulubu**, se réveilla un escargophone.

_ **Allô ?**, questionna un homme.

_ **Amiral en Chef à l'appareil, la Contre-Amiral Bolt s'il vous plaît**, quémanda Sengoku.

_ **Oui, bonjour**, répondit Lily.

_ **J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour vous**, dit l'Amiral.

_ **Je vous écoute**, affirma la jeune femme.

_ **Êtes-vous seule ?**

_ **Affirmatif !**

_ **Très bien. Sur l'île de Mona, la flamme de la révolution s'est déclenchée. Nous devons donc l'éteindre. C'est pourquoi nous allons, par la même occasion, tester nos nouvelles armes. Votre mission sera de contrecarrer toute sortie de l'île**, déclara l'homme à l'autre bout de l'escargophone.

_ **Je refuse d'obéir**, répondit froidement Lily.

_ **Mais vous n'avez pas le choix**, dit simplement l'Amiral.

_ **Comment ?!**, demanda apeurée la jeune Marine.

_ **Je me doutais bien que vous alliez refuser. J'ai des otages : votre frère et votre mère.**

_ **Qui me dit que ce sont mon vrai frère et ma vrai mère ?**

_ **Je vous les passe.**

_ **Lily, j'ai peur, ils ont plein d'armes et ils nous menacent**, bredouilla une petite voix qu'elle reconnu immédiatement.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas**, le rassura la jeune femme.

_ **Alors ? Votre réponse ?**, questionna une voix grave et moqueuse.

_ **Vous êtes des salauds !**, s'écria Lily puis continua plus bas tout en serrant les dents : **j'accepte**.

_ **Très bien. Vous avez un mois**, conclu l'Amiral en Chef puis Lily raccrocha. »

Elle haïssait la Marine. Même si pendant toute son enfance et tout son temps de Marine on lui avait fait de la propagande, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle était quasiment certaine que les habitants n'avaient rien fait et que le gouvernement voulait juste tester ses armes sur des humains ou que la Marine avait un secret à cacher sur cette île que les habitants étaient prêts à découvrir.

Lily trouverait une autre solution que celui de sacrifier des habitants innocents. A présent, le gouvernement la dégoûtait, elle ne croyait plus en lui et était légèrement perdue.

_Un peu moins d'un mois plus tard..._

Elle devait y aller, c'était aujourd'hui, le massacre. La jeune femme appréhendait mais avait trouvé une solution et avait ordonné à ses hommes de ne sortir du navire sous aucun prétexte, s'il y avait un problème, ils l'appelait. Elle avait été très très claire dessus.

Lily partit sur l'île, elle était grande même très grande. Elle avait apprit que cette île était gouvernée par un noble roi et était un lieu où régnait la paix. Tous les habitants étaient heureux ce qui la frustra encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle aborda un passant,lui demandant où était le roi. Le vieil homme en question lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans un immense palais et le lui désigna du doigt tout en souriant.

Lily alla voir le roi. Elle réussit à obtenir l'accord de discuter seule à seul avec celui-ci. Une fois face à lui, elle prit la parole :

« _ **Bonjour Majesté**.

_ **Bonjour mademoiselle**, lui répondit aimablement le roi.

_ **Lily**, le corrigea-t-elle et enchaîna : **je suis ici pour une raison qui devrait vous déplaire.**

_ **Je vous écoute**.

_ **Un empereur, Big Mom, va accoster sur votre île. Nous en avons l'information sûre. Cette empereur désir s'emparer de l'île et détruira toute forme de résistance. Bien sûr, nous allons intervenir mais l'étendue du combat pourrait s'étendre et s'avérer dangereux. C'est pourquoi nous vous recommandons de quitter l'île jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Évidemment, toute personne réticente sera déportée pour sa sécurité. Je suis au regret de vous l'annoncer de la sorte mais devra être déserte dans 5 semaines**, déclara Lily.

_ **Je comprends, je vais faire tout mon possible pour conduire mon peuple dans un lieu sûr dans un délai le plus court possible. Je vous remercie de m'en avoir fait vent.**

_ **Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi.** »

Après remerciements et au revoir, elle partit, songeant à trouver un plan pour que dans 5 semaines des « habitants » aient élus domicile sur l'île. Elle pensait à des habitants en carton ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Elle finit par arriver à son navire tout en pensant à trouver une nouvelle solution. Au lieu de cela, elle reçu un appel par escargophone :

« _ **Oui, allô ?**, questionna la jeune femme.

_ **Ici Sengoku, Amiral en Chef**, dit une voix.

_ **Oui, contre-amiral Bolt à l'appareil.**

_ **Très bien. J'ai apprit que vous vous étiez rendue sur l'île ?**

_ **En effet.**

_ **Avez-vous rempli votre part du contrat ?**

_ **Presque, il ne me manque plus que quelques détails à mettre en œuvre.**

_ **Très bien. Je voulais vous informer que l'opération sera avancée pour dans 3 jours. Ainsi que votre frère à succombé à une pneumonie durant la nuit.** »

Puis l'Amiral en Chef raccrocha. Elle était sous le choc.

Son frère ? Mort ? D'une pneumonie ? Impossible ! Il n'était jamais tombé malade de sa vie ! La Marine a dû le tuer durant la nuit pour lui prouver qu'ils ne rigolaient pas.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Lily déversa ses larmes de douleur sans se retenir. Son frère,... elle y tenait tant...

_Le lendemain..._

Elle s'était reprit en main. Elle allait un peu mieux mais restait à la limite des larmes mais il lui restait très peu de temps avant que la Marine ne débarque sur l'île pour tout ravager.

Maintenant, plus rien ne la retenait, elle ferait tout son possible pour sauver un maximum d'habitants. Pour y parvenir, elle alla informer la roi du complot de la Marine.

Sa Majesté avait alors improvisé un rendez-vous géant dans le but d'informer la population du complot de la Marine. La plupart de la population s'était réunie sur la Grand place qui se situait au centre de la capitale. Le discours de Lily allait cependant être diffusé sur les quatre coin de l'île grâce à des haut-parleurs.

Lily se plaça au centre, sur l'estrade prévu à cet effet et s'empara d'un micro.

« **Mesdames et messieurs, je souhaiterait pouvoir capter votre attention durant quelques minutes s'il-vous-plaît ! Je voudrais vous informer que la Marine s'est procuré de nouvelles armes destructrices et va les tester pour voir l'étendue de leur efficacité. Pour y parvenir, la Marine a choisit votre île et vous, oui, vous ! Tous les habitants ! Je pense que c'est parce que le gouvernement a un secret à cacher à tout prix sur cette île et que vous êtes prêts à le découvrir. Mais vous avez le droit de vivre et de savoir l'Histoire autant que les marines ! Dans 3 jours, elle testera ses monstres sur toute l'île et fera passer le roi pour coupable ! C'est pourquoi je vous demande d'évacuer l'île le plus vite possible ! Y-a-t-il des questions ?**

_ **Oui !**, s'écria un homme.

_ **Je vous écoute**, lui répondit Lily en lui tendant le micro.

_ **Qui nous dit que vous ne mentez pas ?**

_ **J'étais ancienne marine, je viens de démissionner. Ils avaient prit ma famille en otage pour que je vous fasse mourir ! Je ne mens pas !**

L'homme redemanda le micro que l'ancienne marine lui tendit.

_ **Justement, pourquoi mettriez-vous votre famille en jeu pour nous sauver ?**

_ **Je n'ai plus de père, ils viennent de tuer mon frère et je hais ma mère. Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne veux pas que vous finissiez comme moi, c'est tout. **»

Tout le monde parût choqué. Lily, plus énervée que jamais en voyant la non-réaction des habitants, continua son discours :

« **Est-ce que vous risqueriez vos vies et celles de vos proches, de vos enfants en restant là ?! Partez ! Juste pour 5 semaines ! Vous ne perdez pas grand chose comparé à ce que vous perdriez en restant là ! Ne risquez pas vos vies inutilement ! Ne les gâchez pas ! Vous n'en avez qu'une seule ! De toutes façon, je déposerais des escaméras aux quatre coin de l'île pour vérifier que vous partez bien. **»

Ils parurent plus convaincus puisqu'ils commencèrent déjà à s'activer. En quelques heures, Lily avait déposé des escaméras sur toute l'île et avait rejoint un petit bateau qu'elle avait acheté et était partie en mer, dans une crique pour se camoufler et attendre les Marines.

Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent le lendemain matin, c'était bien plus tôt que prévu. Tous les habitants n'avaient pas eut le temps d'évacuer, il restait encore au moins les ¾ de la population.

En quelques minutes, toute l'île fût mise à feux et à sang. Tous les quartiers explosaient dans le souffle des explosions, les bâtiments tombaient, les gens hurlaient, il n'y eut aucun survivants, en à peine 2 bombes.

Les habitants étaient pourtant répartis sur toute l'île et celle-ci était grande mais aucun survivant. Quelques escaméras ont survécus au massacre, filmant l'atrocité.

_2 jours plus tard..._

Lily, traumatisée – puisque c'était son premier massacre en direct – retourna sur l'île pour récupérer les escaméras. La jeune femme les garda soigneusement sur son embarcation.

Elle était dégoûtée, furieuse, triste, elle s'en voulait, elle aurait du le savoir que la Marine avancerait encore la date du carnage... Mais elle avait des preuves irréfutables de ce massacre.

Lily reprit néanmoins son voyage sur Grand Line sans pour autant savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle débarqua sur une petite île déserte automnale. La jeune femme décida de s'y entraîner pendant 1 an pour devenir plus forte.

Pour commencer son entraînement, elle observa, grâce à son haki que l'île grouillait de bêtes plus sauvages les unes que les autres.

_1 an plus tard..._

En 1 an, Lily avait énormément progressé. En effet, elle disposait de toutes sortes de fluide malgré que le haki des rois soit un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres. Elle n'avait gardé quasiment aucune blessure marquante de cet entraînement.

Elle avait approfondi ses sens et son maniement du couteau ainsi que quelques autres attaques avec sa dague, elle s'était refabriqué un stock de fléchettes et avait apprit, au détriment des pauvres animaux qui peuplaient l'île, à se servir de plantes pour tuer, affaiblir, revigorer, enfin tout un tas de choses à base de végétaux.

Lily avait aussi changé physiquement, ses cheveux rouges avaient poussés, ils lui arrivaient à présent jusque dans le bas du dos, elle avait grandit, elle devait faire environ 1,77 mètre, elle avait aussi prit de la poitrine, du muscle, du caractère et de la maturité.

Mais elle avait aussi trouvé un but à atteindre ! Celui-ci étant de retrouver son père et de renverser la Marine !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :) J' espère que ça vous a plu, n' hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)<strong>


End file.
